A Stolen Heart
by Kurai Yume
Summary: .:AU. GippalxRikku:. An Officer and a thief, a love that can never be. Life in fighting crime...is that really what Gippal wants? ((Surprising FFX-2 encounter in chapter 3))TidusxYuna
1. Aounabara

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I do, but I don't..  
  
**Kurai Yume's note**- Well here is another one of my crazy ideas! The characters in here are OOC so don't go flaming me about it okay? I came up with the fic one day, it just came randomly into mind. At first I didn't know which characters I should use for the MC, but then I looked around and there wasn't many fics on Gippal and Rikku pairings so Ta da! I really hope this fic would be somewhat successful. Anyways here's a lil more info on the characters to make the story flow a lil better, well on with the story!  
==========================================================

Character Info

  
  
Rikku:  
  
Age- 19  
  
Relationship-Gippal's childhood friend  
  
Occupation- Al Bhed Translator?  
  
Yuna:  
  
Age- 21  
  
Relationship- ??  
  
Occupation- Investigator  
  
Gippal:  
  
Age- 20  
  
Relationship- Rikku's childhood friend  
  
Occupation- A police cadet  
  
Tidus:  
  
Age- 21  
  
Relationship- has a crush on Yuna  
  
Occupation- An experience Officer  
  
Baralai:  
  
Age- 22  
  
Relationship- ??  
  
Occupation- Captain of the Police force  
========================================================== 

Chapter 1- _Aounabara_

  
  
**Tai Kai Museum- 11:16 am**  
  
A young blonde woman entered the museum's antique glass doors. Her long hair tide up with a rosy ribbon as her lose bangs cascade across her cheeks. She walked carelessly around in a white Capri pants lined with pink stitching and a matching top. The young Al Bhed walked into rooms after rooms studying every corner and inch. She paced by an exhibit one after another and she finally halted at a glass case in the center of the room. Her spiral jaded eyes glimmered through the soft pinked lens of her sunglasses.  
  
"Rikku, reporting in," she whispered into the trinket on the her collar.  
  
"What's your target?" a voice came through her earpiece.  
  
"It's the rare blue diamond, Aounabara, on display at the museum,"  
  
"Where's the location?"  
  
"In the center of the West Wing,"  
  
"Good, you studied the routine and your environment, is that right?"  
  
"Correct, sir,"  
  
"You may depart now," the voice consented.  
  
"Reporting out," she pressed her trinket turning it off and sauntered out of the museum.  
  
Police station- 11:47 pm  
  
"Hey, Tidus, I'm out," Gippal walked over and placed a small piles of papers in front of Tidus.  
  
"Where are you going? It's only 11:48," Tidus yawned as he glanced at his watch.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going home. Gotta go pick up a friend at the airport at four. I asked Baralai and he's letting me off early tonight,"  
  
"Who's the special friend that you're getting off early for? What's her name?" Tidus asked as if he was trying to figure out a crime case.  
  
"How did you know she was a girl?"  
  
"Eh, just assumed. All the time I've known you, you never got off of work early for anything, so it got to be a girl, a special one,"  
  
"She's just a friend, Tidus, just like you and Yuna are," Gippal shot back.  
  
"Shh, keep your mouth shut," Tidus snapped. Gippal looked a couple of yards behind where Tidus was and saw Yuna looked up at the sound of her name mentioned. She blushed a little bit and continued working with the evidence she had collected.  
  
"All right," Gippal laughed lightly to himself, "Well here's the warrant papers that still need to be finish filling out, I already did half of it," Gippal placed a pen on top of the paper that he left on Tidus's desk.  
  
"You get off early and now you got me doing your work?" Tidus complained as he stared at the pile of papers in front of him.  
  
"Think ya can handle it?"  
  
"I think so," Tidus replied flipping through it. "...But you owe me man" Tidus added.  
  
"Okay, I owe you, but nothing big," Gippal shook his head as his golden spikes stirred side to side. "See you tomorrow then," Gippal walked past his desk picking up his jacket on his way out.  
  
**Tai Kai Museum- 1:00 am**

****

The moon was partly covered by some lost clouds as the stars danced  
brightly in the dark velvet sky. The wind blew softly into the trees making a small ruffling sound. The female in black pulled out a long rope and latched it to something that was secured on the top of the roof. Swiftly she climbed up the side building and crawled on the glass roof of Tai Kai like a black cat in the night.  
  
"Okay, the light system his down," Rikku replied quietly to herself. The thief glance down at her wristwatch, it was one o'clock on the dot. "It's show time," she whispered as the words flowed off of her thin lips.  
  
She reached into her small compartment bag and pulled out a crowbar prying into the glass. The glass window slowly slid off and nothing went off, "Security sucks," she laughed quietly as she dropped the same rope from before down into the opening.  
  
Her petite body slithered down the sturdy rope. She crept soundlessly close to the floor as she cross the room. The museum seemed dead, not a single sound. Her jaded eyes caught the camera in the nick of time as she rolled out of sight behind the camera. The thief pulled out a small pair of scissors and disconnected the wires, before continuing. She slowly approached the West Hall that lead to the West Wing, and where her target was planted.  
  
The young Al Bhed stopped dead in her tracks as her swirled pupils looked on ward studying the laser sensors. There was no way she could walk her way though. She lay down on her stomach and pushed herself forward. The floor was smooth and made it easier for her to make her way across the red lasers, one step closer to her designation. She stood up and dusted herself after she had past the last of the lasers. Rikku continued walking with her back up against the wall, staying out of site and in the shadows as she drew near to the entrance of the West Wing. Slowly she peered over the wall and the guard was there as planned.  
  
"5...4...3...2..1..." Her feminine finger counted down. The guard is leaving for his break. Everything was on time. She ducked quickly behind a statue as the guard left for his break. She crept into the West Wing. A security camera whirred, and the red light blinking. Before heading to the precious stone, Aounabara, Rikku disabled three more security cameras. She glanced down at her watch, it wouldn't be long until the guard returns.  
  
"Target in sight," Rikku whispered approaching the glass case with a crowbar. She looked at the gem in surprise. "Shit," she let out in a sharp but quiet tone. The Aounabara gem was replaced with a emerald necklace. She looked around at all of the exhibits in the whole West Wing, and no sign of the dark blue gem. The sound of echoing footsteps came across the room form the hallway.  
  
"Who's there?!" The footsteps grew into a rapid pace far behind her. She made a dash to the way she had came in, forgetting about everything. She breathed in intensely as her heart pounded in her chest. From the moonlight that came through the glass roof a guard came into view in front of her, she was surrounded. She glanced around quickly to find another way out. She could hear the other guards getting closer and closer. Her eyes darted around as it work its ways in the dark, to find a window down a small hall. She raced to the window ready to thrust her body into it  
  
'-Shit! I can't jump into it. It'll leave behind blood as evidence,' she thought elegantly. Rikku halted almost losing her balance as she kicked the window, completely shattering it. Quickly she jumped out and ran across the neatly mowed lawn towards the stonewall gates. 'Crap, where the hell is the gem?! Everything was going just as planned! Except for this! All my planning…for _nothing_!' She wanted to scream. Like a fleeting cat she jumped over the wall and continued dashing down the block.  
  
She pulled out her keys and turned off the alarm unlocking the door as she approach. She didn't know how things could go so wrong, she did everything the right way, or at least she thought she did. She went over everything thoroughly just the night before, and it seemed to go just her way, until...the end. Rikku was puzzled, very puzzled, she didn't know what she would do now. "It's impossible for anyone to know that I was coming for Aounabara...I just came into town," Breathlessly Rikku hoped in and stepped on the gas, speeding down the empty street.  
  
**Kurai Yume's note-** Hey ! Yeah I know that this chapter was short and boring but I promise you it'll get better, cross my heart. Hope you enjoy and please leave me a review!  
  
Preview for chapter 2- Gippal and Rikku finally meet after 6 years. He's going to take her a lil tour around town and the two would learn surprising things about each other in what they do (wink, wink)

**Wolf**

I borrowed the top part from ya! Hope that's okay. Thanks a million!

**Ayane**  
Thanks for letting me borrow "Aounabara" for the name of the gem!  
  
**Utada  
**Thanks for beta reading it and no need to apologize for the lil mistake, go easy on Ayane lol


	2. Al Bheds aren't the only one with green ...

**Kurai**** Yume's Notes**- I'm back from hiatus and this is the first story imam update! I'm starting my first Tidus and Yuna fic soon. "Love in Every Language" be sure to check that out too. Thank you, I'm done talking now!

**Chapter 2- Al _Bheds__ Aren't the Only One with Green Eyes_**

Peacefully Gippal slept in his boxer cluttering over his bed with his blanket on the floor. The morning summer breeze blew softly as the curtains swayed letting the sunrays in. His blonde hair scruffily matted, he rolled over exposing his muscular torso and continued sleeping. The sunlight stroke across his closed eyes, causing his brows to wrinkle a couple of times. Finally his eyes couldn't tolerate, awaking him. His emerald eyes blinked a few time to regain his vision as he sat up. He stretched out his strapping arms and let out a long yawn. He never had a good night rest like that in a long while. 

"Ur lnyb! Oh crap!" he exclaimed in his native tongue fully awake now. Quickly he remembered about Rikku, he glanced at his broken clock then to his watch. It was 6:58. He ran into the bathroom and rapidly brushed his teeth and washed his face. Randomly he pulled a flannel shirt over him, forgetting to button it up as he stumbled out of his bedroom door tried to slide into his baggy blue jeans. 

He swung his front door open and nearly knocking over the girl on his door step. The girl gazed up and locked her olive eyes with a pair that was as enchanting as hers. The two stood there studying each other's features in amazement. The girl blushed as she fixed her eyes on Gippal's exposed tanned and yet well-built abs. Her judgment quickly turned to his blond messy matted hair. She let out a cheesy smile, secretly loved the boyish style.

"Rikku? Is that you?" Gippal finally made out.

"Yeah! It's me Gippal!" Rikku nodded excitedly as she jumped into Gippal's strong embrace. "I waited at the airport and you never came," Rikku taunted.

"I'm sorry, I was…well I over slept," Gippal brushed his finger into his messy blonde hair.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," 

"Rikku, I'm really sorry," Gippal apologized feeling awful for what he did; in his case what he had forgot to do.

"Oh okay, so adding 'really' makes it all better?" Rikku raised her eyebrow with a serious face. Gippal stood there quietly not knowing what to say. Rikku stared into the Al Bhed's eyes, seeing that he was filled with guiltiness. "Just kidding," Rikku gave him a little shove, beaming her best smile.

"I see that you haven't changed a bit," Gippal taped his index finger on her nose. "Where's your luggage?" Gippal asked seeing that she only had her purse.

"Well, here's the story. I was walking and a bum came. He held a stick to my head and he said little girl give me your bags," Rikku said in a deep voice. "I didn't know what to do. I was like 'Oh no! Where's my hero, Gippal?" Rikku made a vulnerable facial expression. Gippal raised a brow, but couldn't fight back his smile.

"Okay, it's at the hotel," Rikku confronted.

"Why are you staying at a hotel for? It's kind of expensive. You can always stay here,"

"No, its okay, I can manage it on my own," Rikku winked. "And I'm sure you don't want me to come barging into your life and home like that. Anyways, are you gonna show me around town or not?"

"Oh, yeah of course," Gippal said stepping out. Rikku giggled softly to herself.

"Dressing like that?" Rikku pointed. Gippal looked down at himself. 

"I better change," Gippal thought as he opened the door for Rikku. "Make yourself at home, I'll be back in a couple of minutes," Gippal closed the door behind Rikku. She stared dreamingly at him and wished she hadn't said that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coffee House 4:26 pm

The two young friends sat at a small round table in the corner of the dim room catching up on things that had happened over the years. Small maps and brochure lay across of the mossy green table cloth. Rikku manage to steal a couple of glances of Gippal without him catching her. She couldn't believe that the dorky boy that she knew in the past can…well, be so _attractive_. She love how he had freshen up with his hair all gel, but she missed the Gippal she saw earlier this morning. A waitress came with two mugs on her tray, breaking Rikku away from her thoughts. Gippal handed her the fee and her tip as he helped her place the drinks onto the table. 

"Wow, I didn't know that this little city could be this big," Rikku skimmed through her small brochures of places they had went to.

"So, what brings you here?" Gippal asked.

"My job…as a translator. They wanted me to decipher an old Al Bhed tablet. The simplest job in the world!" Rikku laughed.

"That's great to hear," Gippal smiled. Rikku suddenly stopped laughing as she got lost into his right eye and then into both of them. Gippal narrowed his eyes uncertain of what Rikku was doing. 

"Hey! What ever happened to your eye patch?" Rikku exclaimed making Gippal jump, in revelation that this was the first time she ever saw both of his green Al Bhed eyes. Gippal laughed helplessly at Rikku's reaction.

"Why do I look different?"

"Yeah…in a _good_ way. All the years I known you I never saw you with out it," Rikku reassured. "And you look superb without it," Rikku said almost in a whisper.

"The force decided that I should use both of my eyes on the job, instead of one. It's safer, so I had to get rid of it," At Gippal's word Rikku's eyes grew alarmed.

"So, you're a police?" Rikku asked calmly but inside she was alarmed as hell. 

"Uh-huh. I work on the night shift and I love it. Catching bad guys, like the bum who supposedly harassed you and saving beautiful ladies just like you," Gippal smirks as he glanced at his watch. "Shoot. Sorry but it's almost time for me to go to work,"

Rikku looked up, "Oh?"

"Here, I can drop you back at your hotel if you want or you can stay at my apartment," Gippal suggested.

"No, its okay I'll catch a cab later," Rikku shook her head.

"You sure?" Gippal added feeling a little bit culpable.

"I'm sure, I'm gonna go check out around a little bit more. You can go," Rikku assured as she leaned over and gave him a hug. "Thanks, for showing me around," Rikku whispered into his ear. She gave him a small peck on the cheek. Gippal felted a warm sensation through his heart.

"It was _really_ nice seeing you again," Gippal pulled away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Police Station- 5:02

"Gippal, your late," Sergeant Baralai pointed at his watch, "Don't make this into a habit."

"Sorry sir," Gippal nodded as he made his way to his small desk. He placed his jacket onto the back of his chair. He sat down on his office chair, and saw an ecstatic Tidus walking towards him. 'What now?' he thought.

"Hey, remember how'd you always said that there was nothing big ever going to happen? Well guess what? You were wrong," Tidus continued as Gippal sat up all ears. "Last night about one hour after you left, there was a robbery at that old Tai Kai Museum," 

"What did they take?"

"That's the thing, they took absolutely nothing," 

"What?" Gippal said underneath his breath.

"And Baralai chose me, his best officer to be on top of this case," Tidus let out a cocky grin. 

Gippal lay back in his chair. Tidus always got to do all the thrilling part of the job, while Gippal sat at his desk. Tidus tossed his jacket over his shoulder and combed his fingers through his sandy blond hair. 

"Where're you going?" 

"I'm going out, to check around the museum, with Yuna," Tidus winked. "Don't worry, I'll let you join me at the stake out tonight," Tidus saw Gippal's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Junior, your first outing eh?" Tidus messed up Gippal's golden hair teasing him. Even though they were one year apart, Tidus treated Gippal as if his little brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai Kai- 6:38pm

Tidus stood there lost in his surrounding as he watched Yuna and her team of investigators worked carefully on every single speck. Tidus grew bored as he let out a loud and noticeable yawn. Yuna glanced up from her miniature brush to Tidus. She placed her tools down and walked towards him.

"If you think my job is so boring, I insist you leave," Yuna pierced her bi-colored eyes.

"I never said it was boring," Tidus responded as he uncrossed his arms.

"You didn't need to say anything, that was the fourth yawn this minute," Yuna raised a brow. "Just leave," Yuna pushed Tidus towards the outside of the West Wing. Tidus let his weight down on Yuna making her struggle, "I'll catch up with you later," she grudged.

"Okay, okay, I'll go," Tidus walked out willingly.

People walked in and out through the antique doors as normal, even after what had happen last night, and the owner of the museum decided to keep it open to the public. Tidus explored around freely away from the crime scene as he was ordered to. 

'This is not going how I planed,' Tidus thought to himself. 'She's so serious with her work…well she's supposed to be, but still. I just wanna take her away from all this and talk to her one on one and get to know her, the real Yuna behind all of this.' Tidus gaze blankly at a pair of emerald and sapphire orbs and instantly it reminded him of _her_. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He turned around to step outside, but instead he bumped into a girl knocking all of her papers out of her hands.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry," Tidus quickly apologized, as he kneed down to help her pick up her paper. "I've been in everyone's way lately."

"No, it's my fault officer…Tidus," Rikku read his name tag. She glanced around swiftly and picked up the outliner of the museum she just drew. Tidus stood up with his hand out helping Rikku back to her feet.

"What's up with all the cops in the West Wing?" Rikku asked pretending to be stupid.

"I'm not supposed to discuss much about this to anyone, but we're here trying to find out about the burglary last night. The robber broke in and took nothing," Tidus informed only what he was allowed to.

"Hmm, that's strange," Rikku placed her index finger on her thing lips as she pretend to be in deep thoughts.

"Don't think so hard, it's not your job to do the thinking," Tidus laughed. 

Yuna watched enviously from a crossed the room 'What is he up too?' Yuna thought jealously. 'I told him to go away, not to go and flirt with some girl,' Yuna locked her eyes at them.

"So you're new in town?" he handed her, her brochures. 

"Yeah, just got here today," Rikku smiled sweetly, "Thank you." Rikku shook his hand. Yuna's sapphire eye was glowing green matching her other jaded one with jealousy at the sight of Rikku's hand in his. Tidus quickly saw Yuna in the corner of his eyes. He flashed out one of his best charming smile to teased her some more. 

"Your wel-," 

"Ahem!," Yuna interrupted quickly breaking up their conversation, "We could head back to the station now." 

"Okay, I'll be right there," Tidus replied. "It was nice meeting you," He nodded to Rikku. Yuna quickly walked up and hooked arms with Tidus. As they walked passed Rikku, Yuna secretly gave her a smirk, wanting Rikku to get the idea that Tidus is _hers_. Rikku let out a teasing smile, making Yuna's smirk shrink as more questions popped into her mind. Yuna marched quickly out of the museum as Tidus tried to keep up.

"Who was that girl?" Yuna asked as if she didn't care. Tidus read Yuna's face like a book and saw the jealousy in her eyes. He smiled to himself at the site.

"I dunno, just some girl," Tidus replied simply as he opened the door for her. "I didn't catch her name. Why?"

"Oh no reasons," Yuna shook her head making her chestnut hair sway. Tidus kept his eyes on the road as Yuna let out a small relieving smile. 'No name. No interest.' 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kurai**** Yume's Note**- Hiya! I finally wrote a second chapter to this! Not much action here, just letting the characters meeting up. Hope you like and remember to leave me a review of what cha think! Ja'ne!

**Preview for next chapter**- Gippal's first outing…hmmm wonder who he's gonna encounter?


End file.
